The Morning After
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: Quinn just wanted to feel something again. And Noah Puckerman made her feel...everything.


**Hi again! For those of you following Milestones, please be patient with me! I seem to have lost my muse for it, but I'm working on getting it back. In the mean time, please enjoy this little thing I whipped up this morning. Any other Quicker's still flailing?**

**Disclaimer: We all know I own nothing.**

It was still dark outside when she awoke that next morning from the best night's sleep she's had in years. The warm embrace of his arms surrounded her like a wool blanket on a frigid winter night. She wanted to stay like this forever, but the shrill beeps of her alarm clock didn't want to let her. Worming out from under his muscular arm, she turned the alarm off and padded to her bathroom, looking back at his sleeping form before closing the door behind her.

_"I slept with Shelby,"_

Those words, the last words that were uttered the night before, echoed in her head. and she didn't know how to stop it. She tried to think of the beautiful things he had said to her, the ones that made her actually feel like she was something special for the first time in a long time. Or just the way that his touch made her feel like she was on fire, in the best possible way. All Quinn wanted was to feel something again. And Noah Puckerman made her feel...everything.

After stripping down and starting the shower, she got in, sighing as the hot water melted away the last few blocks of ice in her that Puck couldn't. So, he slept with Shelby (the words still made her want to vomit). He's slept with lots of girls and lots of women. This was no different.

Except it was.

This was Shelby. The woman mothering their child. Rachel's mom. A teacher. It was just so wrong on so many levels. But she tried to see it from his point of view. How he was probably hurting as much as she was and was just looking for a way to get close to their daughter, using the only real powers of persuasion he knew.

She should turn them in. Rat them out. Shelby would undoubtedly lose her job and possibly get sent to jail...But she promised not to. Not out loud, but she promised both him and herself that she wouldn't. No matter how much it killed her.

The door clicked open, causing her to stall any movement she had been making, followed by the sound of the toilet seat going up.

"Do you have to do that while I'm in the shower? This isn't your house. There's more than one bathroom."

"Nature was calling and it was close to the last ring before it went to voice mail."

She chuckled lightly under her breath, feeling a little uncomfortable being naked in the same room as him, even if he couldn't see her. The situation was awkward. She didn't know what to say, or if she should even say anything.

"Besides," he spoke up as he washed his hands, "Even if I could see you, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

And with that he left. Leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts once again. But her mind had clouded so much in the short time that he had been in the room with her that she couldn't even remember what she was thinking about. She rinsed herself off and stepped out, reaching for the lavender towel that hung nearby. She dried herself and got dressed, wondering where he went. He wasn't back in her bed (Which was strange because she knew for a fact that Noah Puckerman liked to sleep in as long as possible). He must have gone home.

Quinn pouted a little. She really didn't want him to leave. She wanted him to try to get her to cut school and stay in bed with him all day. Just like he used to when she was pregnant. She wished a lot of things were back to the way they were when she was pregnant. That's why she tried to have another baby with him in the first place. She took everything for granted back then and she wanted to do things right.

After shrugging a sweater over her shoulders, she opened her door, only to be practically smacked in the face with her favorite smell in the world.

**Bacon.**

She nearly ran down the stairs, but kept her pace light out of pure suspicion. Turning into the kitchen, that's when she saw him, setting a stack of waffles and a plate of bacon on the table, with a glass of orange juice for her and chocolate milk for him.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw her, "Just in time. I didn't know what you wanted, so I just made both our favorites."

She watched the tight lipped smile appear on his face just as it had the night before. The smile that he really only seemed to wear when she was around.

"Thanks," she whispered, sitting down in the chair. Puck had always been one of the best cooks she knew, though she always kept it a secret for him.

They talked and laughed while they ate. It was like things with them were back to the way they should be. They weren't, but they were close. And that was better than nothing...like last year.

She walked him to the door after he helped her clean up, not being able to help but brush her fingers against his.

"So, I'll, uhh...see you at school," he gave her a small wave before going back to his truck.

"Yea," she mumbled, "See ya." She watched him walk away for a few moments before finally speaking again, "Puck, wait!"

Her heels clicked constantly against the pavement of the driveway, managing to catch him before he got into the truck. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she simply gave him an innocent hug. She didn't know what they were right now, but she knew they were friends at the least.

"Thank you."

He ran his hands soothingly up and down her back, running over the soft material of her sweater, "Any time, babe," he smirked and kissed her on the cheek, lingering for a little bit.

An involuntary blush came to her cheeks when he pulled away. That damn smirk got her every time. She stepped back and watched him drive away after he got into his truck.

Things were going to get back to the way they should be. No more crazy plans, no more insane plotting. She was going to do this right and get him back.

**Reviews please? :D**


End file.
